


Five Kisses, yes, Five

by Writtenonmybody



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Five Kisses Challenge, Five Times, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writtenonmybody/pseuds/Writtenonmybody
Summary: Poe and Finn are kissing, but still can't seem to figure it out.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Five Kisses, yes, Five

**Author's Note:**

> Or, 5 times Poe and Finn would've kissed if Disney weren't a punk a** b****

The First Time

Poe was devastated. He was too depleted to feel. He had been beaten for hours without revealing anything. But then Ren had come. Poe screamed trying to give his mind enough strength to withstand Ren’s violation. Yet Kylo Ren had once been Ben Solo. Handsome, overly sensitive, with a shy smile that put a gentle glow on his face. Ben Solo had come to play with Poe when they were little, when Han and Lea visited Shara and Kes. 

Just as Kylo Ren used tenderness to consume Ben Solo, Kylo Ren used those tender memories as a path into his mind. Now Ren knew everything. He knew BB8 had the missing piece of the map to Luke Skywalker, and he knew BB8 was somewhere on Jakku. Alone except for a stormtrooper guard, Poe figured that he did not have long to live now. Frankly, he was too exhausted to care.

Then another stormtrooper entered the torture chamber. “Ren wants the prisoner.”

“For what?” said the guard.

“How should I know?” Stormtroopers don’t ask questions.

Well, this is it then, thought Poe groggily. Ren must want to kill me himself. Was that because they had been friends once, when Kylo Ren was still Ben Solo? Or because he was a cold e’chu-ta with nothing but a taste for murder left in the husk that had once been a caring human being.

Poe almost collapsed. The stormtrooper had his blaster trained on Poe but was holding his arm surprisingly gently as he moved Poe down the hall. Then he ducked into a small out of the way shaft.

“Listen, if you do exactly what I say I can get you out of here.”

“What?” Poe said in confusion and disbelief. 

The stormtrooper pulled off his helmet. Poe had never actually seen the face of a stormtrooper. He was addled, and struck by how beautiful the stormtrooper was once you could see his face, dripping with fear, earnestness, strength, and intensity.

“This is a rescue. I’m helping you escape. Can you fly a TIE fighter?”

Poe was stunned not only by what he was hearing, but his own totally inappropriate reactions. The stormtrooper had brown eyes that were a pool Poe thought he could drown in.

“You’re with the Resistance?” Poe asked trying to understand what was happening, and trying to focus.

“What? No, no, no, I’m breaking you out. Can you fly a TIE fighter?” 

Suddenly Poe was Poe again. The fog of torture and immanent death lifted and the brash confidence and embodied arrogance of Poe Dameron, best pilot in the Resistance was back, “I can fly anything.”

The gorgeous young man broke into a smile that lit him up like the first star in a starless sky. 

Then suspicion and practicality interrupted Poe’s appreciation, “Why? Why are you helping me?” 

A tenth of a second’s panic filled the stormtrooper’s eyes. He took a breath to approximate a noble look. “Because it’s the right thing to do.” 

The hotshot pilot bore in seeing through to the young man’s very soul. Then Poe broke into a huge smile at the obvious pretension. “You need a pilot.”

“I need a pilot,” he cried with a desperate vulnerability. 

The words vibrated through Poe’s whole body. They were raw with honesty and need. It felt so intimate with the truth shining through and their bodies were pressed together hiding in the tight space. 

What the hell, Poe thought. Casting off all sensibility, Poe pressed his full plump lips onto the lips of his rescuer, firm but so gentle. Somehow the person who would be Finn, who had never been kissed, knew what to do - or at least knew how to follow. He opened his mouth, his heart to follow , and Poe entered in dancing their tongues together; something improbable, something new.

Breaking apart to breathe, Poe said, with a roguish nod and smile, “We’re gonna do this!”

“Yeah?” the young man who'd just been kissed for the first time gasped, breathless, overwhelmed.

“Ohhhhh yeah.”

The Second Time

Finn was lost. His first friend, the first person to see him as a human being, the person who gave Finn his first kiss, who named him, was dead. His second friend, the first person to see him as a hero, the first person he had initiated physical contact with by grabbing her hand, was abducted into the very beast whose ravenous destruction Finn had been running from. 

Finn hadn’t been able to save Poe. He had to save Rey. But how? The only beings he knew , Han and Chewie, were wrapped up in confronting their past in the form of General Organa, the leader of the Resistance. Finn was wading into a sea of Resistance fighters with no idea where to go, what to do, who to speak to. And who would even listen to him? He was a stormtrooper. Had been, Finn reminded himself. That was the past now. He was no longer FN 2187. He was Finn. Which begged the question - who was Finn exactly?

Across the tarmac a pilot in an orange flight suit climbed out of his cockpit. He was talking animatedly to another pilot. He had dark curly hair, a way of holding himself that broadcast confidence and charm. Could that be? No, it wasn’t possible. Was it?

BB8 knocked into Finn’s legs purposefully as he swerved by, rolling at top speed right into Poe’s arms. “He’s here?” Finn heard Poe say.

Without thinking Finn started running towards the pilot shouting, “Poe Dameron!”

Poe’s face was alight with joy and he was running towards Finn too. They clasped each other in a hug that set their whole bodies on fire, an embrace that might have lasted forever but there were so many questions. 

“You’re alive!” they said simultaneously. They didn’t break apart entirely. They didn’t want to ever break apart. They babbled over each other explaining the unexpected miracle of being alive and being together. 

"You completed my mission," Poe said. 

Did he say I completed him, Finn shook himself. "It wasn't just me."

Poe bit his lip, fighting the urge to kiss Finn again.

"You're a good man." Poe said.

He thinks I'm a good man, Finn thought. 

“Hey,” Poe realized. “That’s my jacket.” He was still holding Finn.

“Oh,” Finn said disappointed. Starting to shrug away to take it off. 

A possessiveness swept over Poe. His every feeling was always expressed through his body but what Poe was feeling now he had never felt before. “Keep it. It suits you.” 

Finn pulled his jacket back on like he was claiming his manhood. He couldn’t hold back his desire anymore. Finn drew Poe’s lips to his. This time the kiss was hungrier, and the entire world faded around them. Euphoria. Ecstasy. They were alive, alive and together.

The Third Time

The mission was set. Han, Finn, Chewie, and BB8 would go by ground. They would disable the shields. They would rescue Rey. Of course only Finn knew that this was his only real objective. He hadn’t had a moment alone with Poe since the tarmac, since Finn kissed him. Finn still couldn’t believe his own audacity. He got lightheaded every time he thought of it. Finn had no idea if Poe just liked to kiss, or if this were something more. Did physical passion always come with emotional feelings? Finn had no idea. Having feelings and choices was brand new to Finn, and mostly he was just riding along in the rapids trying to stay afloat.

Now they were leaving and maybe they’d never see each other. Poe was leading the air assault. Finn didn’t know how they could possibly triumph over the massiveness of the First Order. Finn hadn’t joined this army. He didn’t think of himself as a hero, despite the fact that Poe had told General Organa that he was. But Poe was a hero. If anyone could succeed in this insane endeavor, it would be Poe.

Finn and Poe crossed on the tarmac. Poe grabbed Finn and kissed him hard, fast, fierce, and kept walking. He didn’t look back. 

“Poe,” called Finn. 

But Poe was already gone. Finn stood frozen staring after him, until finally he faced the Falcon.

The Fourth Time

Poe landed his X-wing in a storm of contradictions. Still on an adrenaline high he was elated at the destruction of the dreadnaught, but crashing at the thought of so many heroes lost. Which of course led his mind to Finn, his hero lost. 

Not lost, Poe told himself sternly. In a coma.

BB8 was beeping frantically. “What?” said Poe. “Finn-naked-leaking bag? Have you fried a circuit?” 

Then Poe looked over and there indeed was Finn, naked, leaking Bacta from a puffy suit, and stumbling down the hallway. Poe was by Finn’s side in a flash. Grief succumbed in joy, Poe kissed Finn’s luscious lips, so lightly, so full of love. 

I’m in love, Poe thought.

“You must have a million questions.”

“Where’s Rey?” 

Poe’s delight flickered. Sternly he reminded himself that just because that was Finn’s first words after waking up from a coma and being kissed by Poe didn’t mean Finn was in love with Rey; with her not him. Sternly he reminded himself they were in the middle of a war and who Finn might or might not be in love with is not what he should be focusing on.

Suddenly the fact that they were in the middle of the base and Finn was completely nude in a packed hallway of Resistance fighters came into sharpness. Poe couldn’t help but let his eyes travel down Finn’s toned chest to the place where a slight grey in the suit obscured the part of Finn Poe wondered if Finn would ever let him see, or touch, or – 

“Let’s get you dressed.”

Four Times They Almost Kissed

Despite the fact that they had kissed four times now (and yes, they were both counting), Finn and Poe had no idea where they stood with each other. They had spent every day they had together, unless they were a galaxy apart on different missions. Yet somehow, they couldn’t find the time and space to talk. They were fighting a war after all. And though they were brave on the battlefield, they were cowards when it came to their hearts. Absurdly, they had almost kissed four more times. 

Nevertheless they were still each convinced the other didn’t love them.

The first time they almost kissed was after Starkiller. Poe had spent hours sewing the back of his jacket to give it back to Finn. It was pretty obvious by the job he had done that it had taken Poe a long time. Finn was so blown away by the thoughtfulness of it; the fact that Poe had repaired it for him, that Poe wanted Finn to have it, again. Not to mention they were once again in a public hallway with Resistance fighters literally striding right between them. Which is precisely why his tongue suddenly grew three sizes and his mind seized. He stared at the jacket, and he stared at Poe. Poe did not respond well to vulnerability, so he was off running away talking about being busy saving the fleet.

The second time they had almost kissed was on Crait. Poe was delirious with joy that Finn was alive, miraculously alive. Poe had almost given up entirely when he thought Finn was dead. He crumpled inward but Leia pulled him out, distracting him by finally explaining Holdo’s plan. Then just as they were shooting the First Order ship that had slid under the closing metal wall of the former Rebel base, Finn and Rose’s heads appeared. Poe had nearly climbed up the ship to take Finn right there. But even Poe Dameron was bound by the laws of gravity.

Before they even had time to touch, they had a battle to fight. Finn almost killed himself flying a speeder into the middle of the cannon. Rose had saved Finn though, and Poe was furious with Finn, and jealous of Rose. Finn and Rose had kissed, Finn and Rose had kissed. Poe tried to push the thought of his mind, and then Finn dropped Poe’s arm and ran into the arms of Rey. Poe had never felt old until he fell in love with a man nine years younger than him and then watched him run into the arms of a girl so close to Finn’s own age. 

Obviously, Poe thought, Finn’s not in love with me.

As they flew away in the Falcon, Finn was awash in more emotion than he had any experience to know what to do with. He saw Poe hugging C’ai in that bear hug Finn wanted to be reserved just for him. 

“Such a friend,” C3PO had said. 

Maybe that’s what they all were. Rose had kissed him, and they were just friends. Rey had hugged him close many times, and BB8 had showed him a holo of Rey kissing his forehead when he was in the coma before she left to find Luke Skywalker. Clearly, friends sometimes kissed. Poe even asked him once what was his relationship with Rey and Rose. Finn had told Poe they were just friends. Finn had hoped his answer would lead somewhere, but Poe just joked about how he couldn’t keep up with all of Poe’s friends. 

Obviously, Finn thought, he’s not in love with me.

The third time Finn and Poe almost kissed was on Pasaana. They had sunk in the sinking sands. “I thought we were goners,” Poe moaned staring into Finn’s eyes aching with his love for him. Finn reached for Poe. He held Poe's bicep staring into Poe’s eyes like he was drawing Poe in. But then Rey started forward, and Finn followed after her. The way he always did. 

Even more damning in Poe’s mind, when Finn thought he was dying, he had called out for Rey. “Rey, Rey, I never told you – “ Whatever Finn’s dying declaration was, it wasn’t for Poe. And like a nail in the coffin of Poe’s heart, Finn wouldn’t tell her what he wanted to tell her until Poe was gone. Either Finn was in love with Rey, or he didn’t trust Poe, or both.

Finn could tell he had hurt Poe, not telling him what he had wanted to tell Rey. Poe didn’t respond well to vulnerability of any kind. So naturally he got angry and brought it up again and again, at the most impossible moments. Finn wanted to tell Poe that he was Force-Sensitive, but he felt like he should tell Rey first. Finn knew that Rey was struggling with her connection to Ren. Maybe if she knew about Finn, it would help her feel less alone. Less like Ben Solo was the only one who could understand what she was going through. 

Plus, Poe's anger pissed Finn off, and made Finn even more recalcitrant. Finn wanted Poe to trust that he would tell Poe when he was ready. Not to mention, Poe hadn’t trusted him to reveal his past as a spicerunner. It explained so much, and Finn teased him relentlessly, so as to stave off his darker emotions. When they were leaving Kijimi, Finn heard Poe ask Zorii, "Can I kiss you?"

Either, Finn thought, Poe’s in love with Zorii, or doesn’t trust me, or both.

The fourth time they almost kissed was when Poe promoted Finn. “I need you in command with me,” Poe had said in the same urgent vulnerable tone Finn had when he had said, I need a pilot.

All Finn had managed was, “Thanks for that.”

“General,” Poe said in a husky tone.

“General,” Finn could no longer breathe, and they they were again in the middle of a military base surrounded by Resistance fighters. Running away again Finn shifted instantaneously to something that had to do with Rey. 

Finn definitely doesn’t need me the way I need him, Poe thought.

But Then Finally (the Fifth time)

The war was over. Against all odds, the Force was with them and they won. They won. Friends were congratulating them all around. They were grinning and nodding dazed with joy, but neither Finn nor Poe stopped for anyone. They were scanning, scanning. Where was he?

Four times they had kissed. Four times they had almost kissed, and too many times they had thought they lost each other forever.

Finn saw Poe first. Poe pointed at him, just him, and it was like a laser beam to Finn’s heart. He pointed back. You’re the one I’ve been looking for. 

Finn started running, and Poe started running, towards each other like they had in the beginning. They embraced, rocking and groaning in the release. They pulled back just enough to press their lips to one another. Their mouths opened to receive each other’s seeking tongues, seeking the touch of their bodies, seeking the touch of their hearts. And Finn’s hands were in Poe’s curls. And Poe’s arms were drawing Finn in tighter swaying his hips grinding against Finn. Finn's groan was becoming a low whine. Poe pulled out of their kiss still holding Finn tight against him. 

“I love you; I love you Finn.”

“I love you too Poe.”


End file.
